When web applications are designed and implemented, there are generally numerous business objects that are identified and built into the system. These business objects often have context around them and need to perform context-sensitive operations that belong to different components. Many applications are built on use cases identified at the time the application was designed, and as such, the operations are predefined and coded accordingly. This often leads to components not being well connected to one another, especially when enhancements are incorporated with actions to be performed in multiple contexts.